narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raisan
Raisan ( 礼讃 ) is a Chūnin class shinobi of Enkagakure, a former pupil of the infamous Kashiwa, as well as the future heir to the Momotarō Clan ( 太郎一族, Momotarō Ichizoku ). Born into one of the noble family of his hometown, he was expected to become the successor to their long standing legacy of breeding exceptional shinobi within their clan. Generations after generations of gene selection, and in breeding, for the sake of producing the most capable shinobi which genetics had to offer. He was the amalgamation of all their efforts, made to be the very pinnacle of his entire clan, and yet he somehow found a way to fail altogether. His parents were convinced that they had done everything to nurture his development, and so they could find but one flaw in their glorious plans for blessed child. His friends. They were utterly convinced that those filthy commoners were the reason behind his recent sloppiness. To that end they forbade him from interacting with the outside world for an entire year, in an attempt to bring out his true potential. Formerly a freshman of the academy who had entered nearly a year after his initial entrance, due to the interference of his overbearing parents, he is currently in the running for the seat of Village Head, within his respective village. Background Early Life Raisan was born into a loving family and was raised with the utmost care. During his childhood he used to play with the neighbouring children however after time these friends proved to be a bad influence on Raisan. This lead to his parents confining him in their house although initially saddened by this, the situation soon appeared to have silver lining. Since he had nothing better to do but read books and play shogi, he began to refine both his literacy and artistic skills. Though Raisan was to be added to the academy they waited a year for him to properly develop. During this time his older cousin provided Raisan with many literature books increasing his reading and writing abilities. While his cousin helped him develop his artistic abilities, his paintings in particular were largely affected by this, having improved drastically in such a short period of time, it was unprecedented. Nearly a year had passed since his missed entrance year into the educative system, his parents decided it was about time they reintroduced him to society. Once he was enrolled into the academ, he proved to quite the capable student, quickly becoming one of the top achieving students in a matter of months, outranking most of his fellow geniuses. Within his first year he graduated along with the rest of his class, who had all been in the academy for years. However, his progress at the school may seem limited due to his knowledge of one technique however he is incredibly skilled in the usage of this particular ninjutsu, this is credited to his impressive art ability. A few months after he had become of Genin status, he came across an injured kitsune during one of his routine jogging sessions around the village. At first he mistakes the creature for a human girl and nurses her back to health. Since she was not a citizen of his respective village, the local hospital would refuse to offer her treatment, Raisan decided to personally oversee her recovery. It was a struggle but both he, and the supposed human girl, managed to push through it all and survive. After a few months she's finally healed and can take care of herself again, Raisan bids her goodbye but she insists that she comes along with him to pay her debt. From then on they become a sort of tag team,, with her lending her assistance on many of his solo missions. that was until one fateful day. It started out just like any other day, Raisan was cooking up breakfast as usual for him and Koushoku, but oddly enough when he called her there was no response. So he decided to go check up on her. This was when it happened. When he accidentally saw her undressing. He was flustered of course but he couldn't help but notice that she a weird tuft of hair on her backside. Raisan simply couldn't help but ask what on earth was that he was looking at. As Koushoku reached for some clothes she noticed the boy standing in the doorway, she immediately turned around to hide herself. Though this was all in vein, as Raisan had already seen what she was truly trying to hide. Her tail and pointed fox ears, which were normally hidden under the extravagant clothing she usually wore. Shocked by this development, Raisan questioned the kitsune and asked if she was some sort of Yōkai, though he later discovers she is in fact, no Yōkai but a summoning. Although somewhat relieved the ,still terrified, boy asks a barrage of questions at her, concerning whether or not she has come to bring him luck or misfortune and such, she answered nearly evey single one of these. In an attempt to keep her new friend from abandoning her. He eventually asks her where is she from though she refuses to tell him, she agrees to become his personal summoning. Raisan accepts not only in fear for his life but also for the sake of his first true friend. It was from that day onwards, that they formed one of the most hilarious tag team matchups of all time. Training Arc Boy's Day Out Main Article - Boy's Day Out Sometime after convincing Kashiwa to become his sensei, the man told Raisan to meet him by a town, near the "Land of Mist" (霧の国, Kiri no Kun). After a bit of waiting in the hot sun, he decided that his sensei was simply avoiding him. As he was about to walk away his sensei finally arrived. After apologising for his late coming, Kashiwa handed his irritated student a cup of Ramen before sitting down, himself, to eat the contents, while eating the boy couldn't help but wonder what took him so long to arrive. His sensei had gulped down the entire thing in less than a minute, he then signalled his student to follow him. After becoming lost in his thought, Raisan is snapped back into reality by his teacher, and is faced with a predicament. His teacher gives him the option of either using their time in the village to training, or head over to the famous café his sensei had been praising earlier. Although he would normally choose the former, Raisan was simply too hungry to train so he, much to his chagrin, chose the latter. Wanting to get back at his sensei, the boy purposely ordered everything that was on the menu, in an crude attempt at bankrupting him. However his teacher quickly saw through his attempt at vengeance and let his student have his way, to a point, as the bill arrived he fled the scene. Cursing his sensei for his underhanded, Raisan attempted to flee from the scene but this attempt was stopped in its' tracks by none other than his juvenile teacher. After convincing his pupil to take responsibility for his actions, Raisan attempts pay but is shocked to learn that he, himself, has no money on him. After he failed to convince the waiter to allow him to pay later, she went to get the manager. Once the manager arrived things took a turn for the worst, though this was after his teacher revealed his identity in public. The establishment was soon over flood with the arrival of various individuals who were after the bounty on his Kashiwa's head. The latter then instructed Raisan to take on the various bounty hunters, while he dealt with cafê manager. Utilising one of his various , Raisan made quick work of the opposing party. With him and his sensei no longer welcome in that town, both him and his teacher left after the latter lectured him on the events that transpired in the previous town. Personality Raisan is described as a calm and understanding individual who takes his time calculating and planning his actions on a daily basis. Despite this he seems to easily make friends with anyone he meets however this is sometimes not done. Due to the fact that he is shy around certain individuals such as strangers and girls. This is overcome when he makes friends with them from then on he can talk around them more openly often loudly voicing his opinion. He is a nice person to hang out with for this reason most people he makes friends with consider him a close and loyal friend. Though he does have friends who are females, Raisan seems to be in constant conflict with them, though this is more comical than actual conflict, he also seems to completely oblivious to all aspects of love. Despite all of this he is shown to be quite mischievous, seeing as how he planned to bankrupt his sensei, Kashiwa, reason being that the latter had been chosen to arrive a few hours late, without asking him for a proper reason. However this plot is quickly found out, instead of trying to stop him from attempting this his sensei instead encourages him, this ends with him being the one left having to pay the outrages bill left behind by his sensei, although he initially tries to escape his debt through unorthodox methods he is soon stopped by his sensei. This sudden outburst, however, stems away from his usual indifference towards people, being something his fellow colleagues do not seem to see much of. Although he would like to open up more and voice his opinions openly instead bottling them up inside, in fear that he may say something stupid in front of his inner circle of friends. Raisan has also been shown to be a quite hardworking but at the same time lax, often being quite fickle with his sensei about the things he should and should not learn. This has lead to many describing the boy as being difficult. Despite this he can be easily swayed into doing something that he would not usually do, this has lead to him being involved in some questionable schemes thought up by his colleagues. To this end, he has been shown to be susceptible to peer pressure, this is indeed one of his less desirable traits. Though during his apprentice, Raisan gained much insight about himself, his strengths, his many flaws, and has learnt to suppress the less desirable ones and make full use of more desirable ones. Appearance Raisan has fair skin, light blue pupils and curly black hair. Despite being classified as being socially awkward, by none other than hi teacher, many girls his age have called him handsome on various occasions, without even being aware of his high social standing with his hometown. However due to his obliviousness to the concept of the human word of affection, love, he has not acted on this and often finds it weird that most girls follow him were ever the boy goes. For this reason he has taken several precautions to avoid all contact with any female he is not familiar with. His usual attire consists of a pure white jacket with black outlines along it's collar, bottom of the jacket and the bottom of the sleeves. This jacket has a hoodie which has two long straps with blue lines running along it's underside and the jacket has black buttons holding it together. Underneath this he has a striped blue and white, tall - necked shirt with long sleeves. He wears light blue pants which reach just above his knees and black sandals. As alternative clothing his outfit is mostly the same however the white jacket is short sleeved and the blue and white shirt is short - necked. Besides this outfit he has one with a long - sleeved black shirt, this is often worn with a long, white and blue tie along with grey pants. Among all his various outfit there seems to be one consistency his jacket is always included in all his wear. Abilities Raisan has a natural talent for Fire Release although he has yet to learn any techniques associating with this nature. However after training under Kashiwa, he managed to create his signature fire elemental technique, the Requiem of Harai, an unusual technique which grants the wielder the ability to produce flames capable of burning away the heat of an object, simultaneously freezing it in place and killing it at the same time. After burning away all of the heat from a target, their body temperature quickly falls to that of absolute zero, a completely unimaginable temperature for any object. He instead specialises in artistic ninjutsu such as the Super Beast Imitating Drawing technique. Besides this is he is mentally strong and can figure out complex equations in mere seconds. His strength lies in these two fields however he does not do well in other fields of jutsu .Coming from the long forgotten Momotaro Clan he possess the highly coveted and extremely rare bloodline encompassing, the Atamashukun. This particular Kekkei Mōra fits his personality quite well as he is already the tactical kind but when combined with his ability he becomes force to truly be reckoned with. Using his Kekkei Mōra he is capable of feats not thought possible such as gaining abilities which simulate a unique variation of the Eight Inner Gates. Although a mere child Raisan is considered the head of the Momotarō Clan, this is largely and entirely due to his possession of his clan's rare bloodline encompasing. Chakra Control and Mental Prowess As a member of the Momotarō Clan (桃太郎一族, Momotarō Ichizoku), and a wielder of the rare bloodline encompassing, known as the Atamashukun, he possesses a unique chakra, which heavily consists of element. With this unique brand of chakra Raisan is granted the ability to manipulate anything in possession of, or connected to his own chakra. Being naturally gifted in the field of chakra control the boy is noted to be able to perform techniques at their full strength without exhausting much of his energy through precise chakra control. This has also allowed him to achieve control of nearly a quarter of his unique chakra. After being promoted to the rank of Chūnin he began training to further his mastery over his bloodline encompassing. Ink Techniques When using the , he appears to use much more modern ink designs, when compared to previous of this technique. This is meant to reflect his much more sophisticated taste in realistic art. He would often spend entire weeks working on one painting, taking his time with drawing all the little strokes on it, picking out the best colours to combine or use. He often uses different kinds of colourful ink for his creations, his style when using this technique he uses both thick and thin, neat borders and lines. Raisan can use this to make realistic clones of any animal ,or person, he chooses, these are usually meant for prolonged confrontation. Due to the large amount of time needed to prepare this, he often uses a much more messier, cartoonier style, using this is often to used to distract the opponent. However he can use this technique to create animals which attack the foe. His signature technique, the Super Beast Imiating Oil Painting is technique which allows the user to animate ink paintings, which act upon their command. Although this may sound, and function, similarly to a , however this particular variation by itself possess a number of differences which will be elaborated on. This artistic technique was created by the boy genius, Raisan, after careful study of 's signature technique. In an attempt to replicate this technique, the creator created a special brand of ink which reacts in a similar, yet entirely different, manner to the miniature chibi created by the original technique. This particular kind of ink is made by combining a special kind of ink, that is to be used exclusively by the Momotarō Clan (桃太郎一族, Momotarō Ichizoku), and various exotic oils not normally found within the shinobi continent. Raisan uses this unusual application of ink, this particular kind of ink is made by combining a special kind of ink, that is to be used exclusively by the Momotarō Clan ( 桃太郎一族, Momotarō Ichizoku ), and various exotic oils not normally found within the shinobi continent. This application of the oily ink, as it has come to be called, causes his drawings to rapidly heat up to their boiling point during prolonged combat, causing them to violently explode, producing an explosion of boiling ink, which is occasionally known to catch on fire. This effect can simulated by sealing a bit of chakra, and rigging the chakra to ignite the drawing within a certain period of time, this has lead to the ink creations created by this technique being frequently called animated time-bombs. Due to the addition of oil to the ink, the ink creations often catch on fire and are therefore weak against attacks of the nature. However, Raisan takes advantage of this apparent flaw to cancel fire techniques, the reason behind this is that the attack is assimilated into the drawing. Since the ink catches on fire most of the attacks are are transfered into it. This is often confused for fire elemental technique due to its nature. Like the presumed nature, although it has none, the ink is weak against the however Raisan doesn't see it as a weakness but as strength. As he takes advantage of the water mixing with the ink, which instantly turns the liquid into an explosive substance, ready to be detonated, he uses this specific trait to turn the enemy's attack on them by igniting the paintings with flames, with a few sparks even being efficient. Trivia *This is the author's true main character after much thought. He was originally meant to possess the Ice Release, although this was later incorporated into the Requiem of Harai, a fire elemental technique capable of freezing those unfortunate enough to be hit by the flames, to absolute zero. *Raisan's databook entry: **His most favourite foods are and . **His least favourite food is . **His most favourite drink is . **His least favourite drink are and . **Raisan has completed 51 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **One of his most favourite sayings is "With many little strokes a large tree is felled" (小打も積もれば大木を倒す, Shouda mo tsumoreba taiboku-o taosu). **His hobbies include expressing himself artistically, writing fictional stories, and reading different kinds of literature.